The Donor
by klcm
Summary: 3 Years previous she had helped give her brother and his wife the gift of a child and now she was asked to help again... Family help orientated with of course the Morgan/ Garcia in there!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**FLASHBACK**_

_3 Years Earlier._

'_Pen, I wouldn't ask you under different circumstances. Me and Casey wouldn't ask.'_

'_J. Just tell me. Is everything okay?' She said feeling uneasy about the tone of her eldest brother's voice._

'_Well you know how me and Casey have been trying to conceive now for 6 months?'_

'_Yeah?' Her hopes building that her brother had finally got his shot at fatherhood._

'_Well we were told today that it's impossible. We need an egg donor for it to work. I normally wouldn't ask you for things but I was wondering if you would. You can say no, Casey's sister and cousin already did. I won't mind.'_

'_Joel, I would love too. Really I would. I can't believe they said no. I want you two to have kids. What do you need me to do?'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She got up grudgingly from the chair and answered the phone. 'Hello?'

'Hey Penny, it's me Joel.'

She took note of the same tone in his voice she had heard 3 years earlier. 'Joel, what is it?'

'It's Victoria, we just found out she needs a liver transplant.'

'What? When did this happen?'

'We brought her to the hospital late last night. I know I asked you a really big favour to help us get a child and you did it and gave us something that is so unimaginable.'

'Joel just ask it, don't beat around the bush.'

'She needs a liver transplant and the only way is to test the biological mother and father. Drew wasn't a match but you could be.'

'Okay, let me talk to my boss and I'll be with you. I'll give it if I'm a match. I want to help my niece. What hospital?'

'Thanks Penny. We are at the Virginia Beach hospital.'

'Okay, I'm heading off to work now and then I'll get there.'

-----------------------------------------------------

She rushed to work; she walked through the office and saw everyone in the conference room so she went to her office to pick some things up. When she walked back down she saw them all at their desks.

'Hey baby girl. What are you doing here?'

'I need to speak to Hotch.' She said walking up the steps to the boss man's office door.

'Is everything okay?'

'I hope so. If I can help it will be.' She knocked and entered closing the door behind her. 'Hotch I need a couple of days leave.'

'Why?'

'My niece is ill and my brother needs my help. I may need to possibly extend it to 2 weeks.'

'Is everything okay?' Hotch said standing, noticing that everyone in the bull pen was watching the window.

'What I'm about to tell you must be kept a secret? I will tell the others.'

'Okay.'

'3 years ago, my brother Joel rang me and asked me to donate eggs to be fertilised so him and his wife could conceive. I agreed and my niece who is now coming up 3, needs a liver transplant.'

'And if you're a match you are the best possible candidate for her survival?'

Garcia stepped into the room, now in plain sight of the window and the watching team; she paced hands on her head. 'Exactly. Hence an urgent need for absence that may or may not be extended. If I am a match I am going to donate a part of my liver.'

'I understand. I'll give you the next 3 days; call me as soon as you know what is happening. What hospital is it?'

'Virginia beach. I'm going to be truthful with the guys up until the part about me being the donor. I'll tell them where I'm going.' Hotch nodded and opened the door, holding it open for her to walk out. She walked down the stairs and waited for everyone to gather. 'Sorry superheroes but I've got to shoot for a couple of days. My niece is really ill in hospital and my brother wants my support. I'll be back before you know it promise.'

'Pen do you want one of us to come?'

'Handsome, its fine. I will see you soon.' She hugged each of them and rushed out of the building. Ready bag done, all she had to do was get to the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------

'Hotch is everything okay?'

'Yeah, she's just worried.' She's going to phone later with an update of when she is likely to be home.'

The team nodded and got back to work. Derek, however, felt a bit despondent; he was going to tell her he loved her but her being gone may mean he lost his courage. He wanted to support her and be there but he would have to wait until he was told so.

-----------------------------------------------------

Over four hours later she found herself sitting in a waiting room with 3 of her brothers. She felt slightly uncomfortable little conversation had flowed. She had already been tested and now was waiting on the results to find out if she could help her brother again.

'So Penny is this your way of getting back into the family?'

'Don't start this again Matt. Our niece is ill and all you can do is sit there and bring up the past. I don't care if you go back to ignoring me as long as that little girl can walk out of here with her mom and dad.'

'But they're not her mom and dad are they?'

'Why are you so bitter? I gave them the opportunity they tried so hard for, I'm not that little girl's mother, Casey is, and she and Joel brought up Victoria with the love and support that a mother and father should give.' The silence fell again.

'Penny come here.' Joel said from the doorway about 30 minutes later. She got up and complied, following him towards a doctor. 'Pen you're a match.'

'Perfect even.' The doctor added with a smile.

'So what happens now?'

'We would like to admit you, get you started on IV fluids, check you over and then get everything underway by 11 tomorrow morning. You still have the choice to withdraw.'

'I don't want to, she needs it. I want to help.' Joel wrapped his arms around her cried at her statement. 'Look J, she's my niece, I love her. If I am the only one to help her so be it.'

'Okay Ms Garcia. We are sorting a room out right now. We will come and get you when we are ready.' Garcia just nodded, holding her brothers hand, something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. 'We will expect to keep you in for a minimum of 10 days, just to be completely safe. This is not debateable. However, I do not mind you getting transferred as your notes say you are from Quantico, that can be arranged.'

'Thank you.' She watched the doctor walk away. 'I need to make a call okay J. Go back to her.' She watched him nod and turned pulling her phone out of her trouser pocket. She walked to a window while it rang.

-----------------------------------------------------

'Hotchner.'

'Hey sir it's me.'

'Garcia is everything okay?' Everyone's attention now on Hotch.

'Everything's going to be. I was a match, so I'm being admitted literally as soon as.'

'So you need some more time off?' This pricked the teams ears, who were sitting in the same room.

'Yes please. The doctor said that I'll need 10 days in the hospital.'

'10 days in? Take 2 weeks, plus what time you will need to heal.' Now worry and curiosity hit the team.

'Thanks Hotch. I owe you.'

'Garcia you owe me nothing, you are helping out enough.'

'Thanks, I got to go. I've got surgery tomorrow at 11 so I probably won't be able to call for a couple of days.'

'Okay, speak to you later.' Hotch snapped the phone shut and looked at the team. 'She wants to tell you what is going on.' He looked at their faces. 'Her niece is indeed ill, extremely ill. I want for now, that Morgan you go to Virginia Beach Hospital. I want you to leave now and ask for Garcia.'

Raising an eyebrow about what going on. 'Hotch what is this all about?'

'She wants to answer that question. I have to respect that of her.' Hotch received multiple nods of agreement. 'Call me when you get there.'

-----------------------------------------------------

'I hope this room is okay for you Ms Garcia.'

'It's fine thank you.' She said with a smile, she had been asked to change into a hospital gown straight away, as soon as that was done she had been hooked up to heart monitor, a hospital tag on her wrist and an IV in her hand. She has gone and got her bag, and lay on the bed watching TV. Her brothers had been kind enough to get her some magazines but that was it, Joel was back and forth but she had now convinced him to stay with his wife and daughter, she was perfectly fine.

-----------------------------------------------------

He reached the hospital in what could've been called record time. He walked in and asked for Penelope Garcia. Finding that she was on the third floor, room 234 he headed straight there. Standing at the door he watched her as she lay in the hospital bed, her face full of thought.

'Hey baby girl.'

Her head whipped round to look at him. 'Derek, what the hell?'

'Hotch told me to come, gave me no explanation at all just told me to up and go. So here I am.'

'You didn't need to.'

'Well I was worried about you anyway and Hotch wouldn't have let me stay behind even if I wanted to.'

'Thank you.'

'So do I get an explanation?' He asked dropping his bag on the floor by the chair and sitting on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

She drew her hand up to her head, IV drip line and all and scratched her head nervously. 'Handsome can you shut the door please? Then I will tell you everything, I want you to know about it.'

'Okay.' He stood, closed the door and took his place on the end of the bed.

'3 years ago I got a phone call off my brother Joel, he told me it was impossible for him and his wife to have kids. He then asked me to donate eggs to get fertilised by their friend's sperm to help them. I accepted, my brother deserved to be a father; he acted like mine for a long time. The only one to protect me in rough times, so how could I say no?' She scratched her upper arm nervously. 'Then this morning I got a phone call off him saying my just 2 and a half year old niece was rushed to hospital and needed a liver transplant. He then said that her best bet of survival was for the biological mother and father to get tested for being a match, Drew the biological father wasn't so I was their last hope. That's why I'm here, in a hospital bed and will be for 10 more days.'

'Oh baby girl. I hope your brothers appreciate it.'

'Well Joel does. Matt's not too sure, he thinks I'm doing it to get back in with the family. I told him clearly that I don't care if they go back to ignoring me after; I just want that little girl to walk out with her mom and dad. He of course came out with that their not her real mom and dad though are they?' She began to feel angry again. 'I told him where to go and then Joel told me I was a match and a doctor said they were admitting me if I didn't want to withdraw.'

'Well I'm staying, Hotch has given me 2 weeks leave and I'll be working from home to help you get better. You're stuck with me goddess.' He saw her smile. 'Your an inspiration P really you are.'

'I actually like that idea handsome, don't think I'd like to do it alone.'

'Good, because there isn't any changing it.'

'Oh and because of me having to stay in hospital for 10 days, they said I can get transferred to Potomac Hospital but I'm not allowed to leave at all.'

'That'll be good. The guys are worrying over you.'

'I really should tell them eh?'

'Yeah but when you're ready. Can I tell you something before I bottle it?'

'Go for it hot stuff.'

'I'm just going to blurt it but Penelope Garcia I love you. Before you go any further, I love you more than a brother. I'm practically in love with you. My every thought is of you, I want you near me when I can't have you. I've been thinking this for the last month or so and was going to take you to a date and tell you but now, I felt now was the right time.' He watched a tear fall from her eyes. 'Too much?' He said disappointedly.

'No, perfect.' Was all she said smiling largely at him. 'I can't believe Derek Morgan loves me. I love you too handsome for a long time.' She smiled and laughed at that.

'So will you be my boyfriend' He said with a side grin.

'Boyfriend is so high school, partners, lovers?'

'Hmm, well for now partners but one day I will prove otherwise.'

'I'm going to be a pain in the arse for the next month I hope you realise.'

'I can take it.' He said grabbing her hand.

'I'm actually really scared.' She said sheepishly looking down. 'I thought I was okay, all alone but you came when I really wanted you and now I have to admit it to myself.'

'You're going to be fine, I'll be here after. I'm not going anywhere.'

'Thanks.' There was a tap on the door and before her hand could be drawn out Morgan's hand the door opened.

'Oh Penny, you've got a friend.'

'Why does that shock you Matt?'

'You've never had friends. I was made to come and check on you by Joel but you're obviously fine.' He looked at Derek. 'So who are you?'

Derek stood and put his hand out. 'Derek Morgan, I work with your sister, we are more than friends too.' He looked at Penelope who gave him an appreciative smile.

'You, Penny and him?' He laughed. 'You got to be kidding me. His real? And why would a man like you go for someone like her?'

That was it; Derek swung and hit him in the nose. 'I think you had better leave, your sister is helping your niece and all you can do is pass judgement. Oh and I'm very real, and I love your sister.' Her brother scattered from the room. 'Sorry I don't know what made me hit him. I just don't think he should come in here and be like that to you.'

'It's okay; someone was bound to do it soon. You're forgiven.'

'Thank you.' He laughed at her smile. 'So his the arse of your life is he?'

'The one and only.' There was another knock on the door but this time the doctor came in.

'Oh I didn't realise you had visitors Ms Garcia.'

'It's okay this is Derek Morgan, my...'

'Partner.' Derek finished for her.

'Ah I see so I guess you'll be the one helping her to recover.'

'You bet.'

'Right well, Ms Garcia. As you know we will take a piece of your liver, the incision will be here.' She showed on herself where the incision would be made on her abdomen. 'Due to the age of Victoria the left lobe of your liver will be taken as it is smaller and more suitable for hey body to regenerate. As the donor of an organ I must tell you that you will be in immense pain. I must warn you on that stance, you will have problems with mobility for at least a week after the surgery.' Penelope just nodded, feeling Derek take her hand she squeezed it. 'Because of where the liver is you will have a chest drain in place and a catheter as we would prefer for you to stay in bed for the next couple of days.' She watched in understanding. 'The chest drain will need to be in longer, to take out any built up fluid that may affect your breathing and recovery. Right now I want to check your blood pressure, heart rate and get some blood to test for infections.' 10 minutes later they were left alone again.

'Well that was embarrassing.'

'Why was it?'

'For you to hear I need a catheter? Not really the sort of thing I would want you to hear handsome.'

'Well it's done and I don't care. I think you're brave doing this.'

'I'm actually crapping myself, I'm so scared.' She laughed. 'They always say the donor has it worse than the receiver, so I just walked myself into that lovely.'

'Well you have me to help you and you are staying at mine until you are better.'

'Ooh, does mean more bed sharing?' She said teasingly.

'More than usual, if you want that.'

'Hmmm, nice thought to calm me down.' They were interrupted by another knock on the door.

'Sorry to interrupt but we have had an opening and the surgery will be moved to 7 in the morning. You have about two hours until you are not allowed to eat, we don't mind if you bring in outside food.'

'Thank you.' She watched the nurse smile and leave. 'Less time to worry now.'

'You'll do great, and you have me here.' He smiled. 'How about that food?'

'I'm not really hungry, maybe something light?'

'I'll see what I can do baby girl. Want me to ring Hotch?' He kissed her goodbye, as she nodded yes and then left hastily.

-----------------------------------------------------

When he came back he saw her talking to tall slim man, with the same blonder hair and brown eyes as Penelope.

'Hey handsome, this is my brother Joel. Joel this is Derek Morgan.'

'The infamous Derek Morgan we meet at long last. I've heard a lot about you.' He stood and shook Derek's hand.

'Nice to meet you too.' He said a little uneasy about what had happened between him and Matt.

'Don't worry about Matt, if you hadn't have hit him I would have. His just annoyed that Pen is giving so easily to me and my wife Casey again.'

'Hey J, I would do it anyway.' She turned to Derek. 'So handsome what you get?'

'Just something light like you asked baby girl.' He smiled at her.

'Well I'll live you too it.'

'Yes go back to Casey and Victoria. I don't want to see until tomorrow after this is all over. Got it?'

'Loud and clear Penny.'

'Good now go.' She smiled as he planted a kiss on her forehead and left.

Once they finished eating, he settled in the chair next to her bed.

'Handsome your going to get a sore neck in that thing.'

'I'll be sleeping on the couch over there don't worry.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive. I rang Hotch, he wants to come here day after tomorrow, his worried said he wouldn't take no for an answer.'

'Okay, I think he should bring the others, no way I'm going to be able to hide this now.'

'They won't change to you P. They will admire you more like I did.' He smiled taking her hand. 'Why don't you get some sleep?'

'Okay handsome.' She said shifting down into the bed to get comfortable. 'Can we first just sit here and talk?'

'Sure, what about?'

'Anything.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

She lay awake contemplating the days events, she had to admit it, she was absolutely terrified. She sighed and threw the covers off; she was no longer on the IV drip as she had sufficient fluids in her blood now, so she was free to walk around without a metal pole trailing to her side. She went into the bathroom quietly but when she came out, Derek was sitting up on the couch.

'I didn't wake you up did I?' She said apologetically.

'No.' He said, she knew he was lying to her but she also knew he was doing it because he didn't mind. 'What you doing up?'

'Couldn't sleep.'

'Want to talk about it?'

'Nothing else other than what's going to happen.'

'Would it help if we did our usual when one of us can't sleep?'

'Please.'

'Okay, go on then, in you get.' He helped her get into the bed and then lay next to her. His arms wrapped tightly around her. 'Better?'

'Unbelievably.'

'Well you try and get some more sleep.'

------------------------------------------------------

'So Ms Garcia are you ready?'

'Not really, but I'm not backing out.'

'Pen you don't have to do this.'

'J I want to okay. Do not try and help me back out.' She said as her brother gave her a hug and cried gratefully. 'Hey don't cry, let's just get that little girl of yours healthy and home.'

Derek stood to the side and watched the exchange between the two siblings. He was so proud of Penelope for everything, even if he had only known about it for a couple of hours. He was proud how she loved the child like a niece and not a daughter, and how she was scared witless but was not going to walk away from making her niece better. He stepped in and gave her a hug and kiss before she was wheeled away. Now they sat and waited. He decided his best bet was to stay in her room and make some calls.

'Hotchner?'

'Hey Hotch. I knew you would be up, so I thought I'd ring and tell she's just gone down.'

'I thought it was at 11?'

'It was but they moved it forward.'

'Ah I see. Everything okay?'

'Yeah, she was little scared but refused to back out. She's got a lot of care needed when she gets out and they are allowing her to be transferred to Quantico in a week that is if everything is going to plan.'

'Okay good. We will all help her out. Tell her I'm coming tomorrow?'

'I did and she said if you could to bring the others, she feels she needs to tell them.'

'Okay, I'll make it a group leave of absence. So how long will it be until she's out?'

'About 3-4 hours give or take. I've met two of her brothers.'

'Oh yeah, how do they compare to our Garcia?'

'Well Joel, whose daughter it is, he is just like Pen, and Matt, well I hit him.'

'You hit him!'

'He was making rude comments and being an arse to Pen. Asking me was I for real that I love her and telling Pen she never has friends, I lost it. Both Pen and Joel told me one of them were going to do it sooner or later.'

'Ah okay well that case it's a good cause. Hey wait!' Hotch said like he had grasped something, he started laughing. 'You just said that you love her.'

'Oh shit!' Derek chuckled. 'I wasn't supposed to say a thing. Keep it to yourself okay, do your infamous poker face that you're great at.'

'Will do, its good to hear by the way. I'll talk it through with the relevant people. We all want you two together. You have my blessing as a boss and friend but treat her right.'

'Don't worry I will do. Thanks. So when you going to get here?'

'Well call me when she is out and I'll sort it out with the guys. We can prove that Garcia has friends.'

'Okay, well you better get back to work.'

'Yeah thanks.' Hotch said sarcastically. 'Keep me updated.'

'Will do.' He shut his phone and wondered what to do, and how Penelope was. He knew it was going to be the longest couple of hours.

----------------------------------------------------

Just over 3 hours later she opened her eyes, she blinked. She was in so much pain it was unbelievable. She lay there trying to adjust but felt herself fall back to sleep.

'Ms Garcia, can you open your eyes please?' She forced her eyes to open much to their resistant. She reached up to take the mask off. 'Just keep that on Ms Garcia.'

'How is she?'

'Your niece is fine, she is in children's ICU but it was a success so far.' She watched Penelope smile. 'She's awake and showing no signs of rejection. Now there is a man down the corridor in your room waiting on news. Want him here?'

'Please.' She said through the mask, she then closed her eyes again. When she woke up again she was in her room with a hand on hers. She no longer had the oxygen mask but a simple oxygen tube that sat just on her nose.

'Hey you.' Said the smiling man next to her.

She smiled and swallowed dryly. 'Hey handsome.'

'How you feeling?'

'In pain.' She tried to move to get a bit more comfort, but winced with pain.

'Don't try and move too much. Have some of this.' He said placing a straw to her lips so she could drink some water.

'Thanks.' She said as she finished swallowing the cool liquid. 'They told me when I woke up that it was a success.'

'Yeah it was, you brother is back and forth worryingly.'

She laughed. 'Typical.'

'Why don't you get some more sleep, I've got to give boss man an update.' He waited for her to be asleep before getting up and ringing Hotch.

'Derek how is she?'

'Hello to you too. She's fine, she's hardly been awake but it was a success. They kept her in ICU for about 2 hours to be sure but now she's back in her own room.'

'Aw that's great news. Right okay I'll round up the troops.'

Derek laughed. 'Okay, drive carefully, the last thing we need is you lot in hospital too.'

'See you in about 5 hours Morgan.'

He put his phone back in his pocket and went back into Penelope's room and resumed his seat, his hand entwined with hers.

-----------------------------------------------------

'Round table you lot now.' Hotch said crossing the landing outside his office and knocking on Rossi's door, he leant in. 'Conference room.' He continued to walk in. When he got there they were all there, lastly Rossi walked in.

'What's this about? I haven't given any cases.'

'Shut the door and I'll share with you.' He watched as Rossi closed the door. 'This is about Garcia, as you know her niece is ill in the hospital right?' Just simple nods. 'I cannot give you the full details, she wants to but I can tell you that she had surgery this morning to give a part of her liver to be transplanted into her niece.' He saw the worry. 'Morgan has just rang me, she is out of ICU, she is hardly awake at the moment but she is out. The operation was a success for her niece. I have issued a group leave of absence beginning in an hour so we can go to her.'

'How long for?'

'2 weeks. Garcia will be in the hospital for 10 days and Morgan's been told she is going to need a lot of help. So I want you to pack up and get things ready. I have a hotel ready we aren't going to the hospital until tomorrow but we are going to get there as soon as.'

'Okay.' They all said as they left, completely shocked at the thought of Garcia being a live organ donator.

---------------------------------------------

She woke up again, and she saw from the window it was late afternoon, the sun was low and it looked really warm. She sighed, and felt the pain in her abdomen. She looked to her side and saw Derek just looking at her.

'Hey baby girl.'

'Hey, how long have I been asleep?'

'Erm well since you woke up in here about 4 and half hours maybe slightly more.'

'God; and I still feel completely worn out.'

'Well why do you sound so surprised?' He gave her a knowing smile.

A knock came from the open room. 'Hey Penny, good to see you awake.' Joel said coming in and hugging her gently.

'How is she?'

'She's doing good; the doctors are really happy. I can never thank you enough Penny really I can't express what you have done.'

'Hey big bro, that smile just told me everything.'

He laughed. 'Your mine and Casey's saving grace yet again.' He brushed hair out of her face. 'I must admit you niece looks better than you do.' He said smiling at her.

'Aw thanks J.' She would have hit him but she was so tired that the thought of raising her arm to even hit him wore her out.

'Hey you rest, I'll go and tell Rob and George that you're up.'

'No matt?'

'I sent him home. He was annoying me, dropping in his comments. I couldn't handle him with both my little sister and little girl on the operating table. I told him to come back when his going to stop being an arse.'

'Well he is the last person I want to see, right now.'

'I, also, told him to stop being bitter and go home to his wife and kid that he just drops so easily. Sadie is going to bring James in later; she wants to check up on things.'

'Okay, well my boss is coming tomorrow.'

'Oh so we get to him as well.'

'Baby girl, the others were able to come like you wanted.'

'Ah and they wanted to?'

'We are a family after all.'

She looked to Joel. 'You get to meet everyone then. My B.A.U family.'

'Look forward to it. Now rest.'

'Give Auntie Penny's poppet a big kiss please.'

'Will do. Make sure she sleeps please Derek.'

'Was going to whether she likes it or not.'

'She's in good hands then.'

'Always.' He smiled as Joel left the room. 'So how you feeling now?'

'Erm... a bit better than earlier, pains in my stomach and chest but apart from that I'm fine.' She smiled at him. 'Although the bleeping of the machines are pretty annoying, how have you put up with them handsome?' She laughed slightly.

'I don't know really, I just have.' He looked at the multiple machines around. The equipment, there was so much. Heart monitors, IV drips, Morphine drips, tubes and wires everywhere. He looked up to see the doctor walk in.

'Ms Garcia, I heard you were awake. How do you feel?'

'In a bit of pain but that's it.'

'Well I would like to check the chest tube and incision mark to make sure everything is okay.' She said as she wrote on the chart. 'First I want to check blood pressure, pulse, breathing the normal things.' She did the miniscule things and then checked the necessary things. Derek stood to one side holding Penelope's hand ready for when the pain came. He watched the doctor look at the tube coming from the side of Penelope's chest cavity and then as she checked the bag that it ran to. 'Well, the tube is taking out all necessary fluids, which is good.' She then moved the sheets down and opened the gown so it showed a long white bandage, she peeled it off, taking it to the bin, she threw it away. Then picking up a gauze doused in antiseptic she pushed around the area. Derek looked at the mark and then down at Penelope who was doing her best to hide the pain. 'Well the incision seems okay at the moment but it will be checked twice daily for the next four days and then daily after that to check for infection or later problems it may cause but at the moment you are fine.' She wrote in the chart. 'I take you are feeling overly tired?

'Yes.'

'Don't worry about that, it will pass in the next couple of days but I advise that you do not try and dodge the urge to sleep, just embrace it.' She said with a smile. 'Right well I'm sure you have heard it all before but just rest, if you need anything extra for the pain or something to help you sleep then just ask one of the nurses.' She smiled and left.

'There you are doctor's orders now sleep baby girl.' He looked at her. 'Want me to shut the blinds?'

'Please.' She looked at him. 'So how bad does it all look?'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

'It looks sore baby girl.' He said taking a seat next to the bed. 'Tender looking, I saw you were trying to hide the pain.'

'Well if I didn't I would have been screaming.' She looked at him.

'You look beat gorgeous, just go to sleep yeah? Need anything to help you sleep?'

'I don't know yet, see how I sleep for the mean time'

'Okay. See you in a couple of hours.' She smiled at him as she allowed her eyes close; she had been fighting it even before the doctor had come in. Beforehand she had found herself just lying there not having the energy to move, she was glad to have a catheter after all, she didn't think she could make it across the room otherwise.

Derek sat for a while just watching her, he had read too many magazines to read another, he even contemplated reading a book but right now he was content to sit and watch Penelope sleep. He thought back to the day before, how everything had happened so fast. She had been fine yesterday morning in the bull pen and then he found out she is in hospital about to give her sick niece which biologically is her daughter a part of her liver and now she was laying in the same hospital pretty sick from it all. He sat and thought further and it dawned on him, she had to be the least selfish person ever to be in his life. She would give to anyone she loved, regardless of whether or not it would cause her mass amounts of pain like she had shown today.

He felt himself fall asleep after another 20 minutes thinking about one woman, when he woke it was completely dark outside and his baby girl continued to sleep. He looked to his watch and saw it had gone 9 o'clock, he got up and quietly went to the bathroom, he had a wash and freshened himself up, when he came out he saw her brother Matt on the couch just staring at his sister.

'Everything okay man?'

He saw Matt jump. 'Uh... um... yeah.'

'Why did you come then?'

'I need to sort some stuff out with Penny and I guess you too.'

'Okay I'm listening.'

'I'm really sorry about everything, me and Penny have never been close, I found it difficult to pursue a relationship with her, when my dad married her mom I never knew how to form a relationship with a sister so I never tried, making a relationship with Joel was different, I had a brother so things seemed to just slip into place. I always saw her as a third wheel, always there to get in the way. When she first donated I felt she was doing it to win us over and I resented her even more for that fact and then yesterday I felt it again. It was just every time Joel needed something she would jump and do it.' Morgan just sat in the chair next to Penelope and watched Matt warily. 'You had every right to hit me. Is she going to be okay?'

'Yeah she will be.'

'I'm going to go.' And without allowing time for objections he left a very confused Morgan.

_Strange_. Morgan thought to himself. He decided that for tonight he would sleep next to her sore neck or no sore next.

---------------------------------------------------

When he woke up the next morning he found it surprising that he didn't have a sore neck. He looked over to Penelope and saw she was still asleep. Not so much of a surprise it was her body's way of recovering and she needed it. He stood up to stretched and noticed that both the chest drain bag and catheter bag had been emptied why he was asleep. He looked at his watch and saw 8:36am on it, he actually had slept reasonably well and long and he felt recharged and ready.

---------------------------------------------------

'We'll head off to the hospital at 10. I'm going to give Morgan a quick ring and find out how things are going.' He stood from the table they were all at eating breakfast.

'Morgan?'

'Hey it's Hotch. How is she?'

'I don't know, she hasn't been awake since about 8:30 last night. I'm trying to get her to give into the urge and sleep.'

'Ah okay, but was she okay when she was awake?'

'Yeah, in pain but other than that yeah.'

'Is there anything surprising to expect?'

'Erm... lots of equipment, heart monitors, IV drips, morphine drips, chest drain, and an oxygen tube. That type of stuff.' He opted against the catheter idea; they didn't need to know that sort of thing. That was something they would just realise themselves.

'Okay, well we are leaving here at about 10ish and it should take us about 15 minutes to get to the hospital dependent on traffic of course.'

'Okay, well anytime really will be fine.'

'Alright then, but we will be near that time. See you later.'

'Bye.' He turned and saw a pair of brown eyes watching him, they looked sleepy and unwell. 'Morning gorgeous.'

'I'll show you good morning hot stuff.'

He laughed. 'How you feeling?'

'Worse.' Was all she said. Derek instinctively bought the cup with a straw in it to her lips; she drank fast and finished it off. 'Thanks.'

'Want any more? You seem pretty thirsty.'

'May be in a minute.' She said closing her eyes. 'So when are the troops coming?'

'Just after 10 Hotch said. So you can sleep some more or I can get you something to eat.'

'No food, I'm really not hungry and I don't really want to sleep.'

'Well what do you want to do?'

'Just lay her and talk. I just can't be bothered to do anything else.'

'Okay baby girl. Let's talk.'

-----------------------------------------------------

'Penelope Garcia please?'

'2nd floor, room 234.'

'Thank you.' He turned back to the others and told them where she was, they then headed to the elevator. Coming out they saw Morgan talking to what must have been one of her brothers. They walked over and Morgan looked up smiling.

'Hey guys.' He looked at each of them. 'She's sleeping at the moment but this is her brother Joel. Joel this is Hotch, Rossi, Emily, JJ, and Reid.'

'It's nice to meet you all.' They all smiled at him. 'You can go back in, I just caught Derek walking back to her room and we were just talking.'

'Yeah you best get back or Pen is going to kick you.'

'When she can that is, that gives me time to get away.'

'Touché.' They said goodbye and walked into the room and saw Penelope still asleep. 'You're going to be seeing this for the next couple of days apparently.'

'Is it normal?' Emily said sitting on the couch.

'Yeah, it's her body recovering.'

'So this all happened in the course of a day?'

'Pretty much so.'

'How come her mom and dad weren't matches, and Pen was?'

'She'll tell you later.' They had all taken seats, only Derek was close to the bed.

'Joel and her definitely share a sense of humour.' Hotch commented.

'They do, they are so a like it's unbelievable. He's a great guy.'

Over another hour passed and she woke up. 'Hey.' She said smiling taking in their presence. 'How long have you been here?'

'Over an hour. How you feeling?'

'Would you believe me if I said okay?'

'Definitely not.'

'Okay then I feel like crap.' They all laughed slightly.

'You want a drink?'

'Please.' Derek stood and placed the straw to her lips again she drank it all.

'You want anymore? You seem like you need it.'

'No I'm okay for the moment thanks.' She was happy she wasn't lying straight down, she looked at her team. 'I suppose you want to know about this whole thing?'

'We would rather you got your rest Penelope.'

'I'm not tired at the moment but I've left you hanging for a while so I might as well.'

'Okay.' The others agreed with a nod.

'My brother Joel and his wife had been trying to conceive for 6 months about 3 years ago. They found it to be impossible so asked if I would donate eggs to be fertilised, I accepted my brother deserved the chance of fatherhood. It was a success but on Tuesday he phoned me to tell me my niece had been rushed into hospital in need of a liver transplant. Her best bet was me or her biological father. The father wasn't a match but when I got here they ran tests and I was so I donated a part of my liver to her.' JJ was welling at the eyes, Emily holding her hands. 'Hey no crying you two. I'm fine, well will be and my niece is fine, absolutely healthy apparently.'

'We know we just can't believe how giving you are.'

'I had it so I gave it. Might have been another story with the others but Joel deserves it.' She smiled tiredly at them all. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you, it was suppose to be over and done with, never to be mentioned again type of thing. I'm not Victoria's mother nor do I look at her and think that.'

JJ and Emily smiled back this time. 'Why don't you get some rest?'

'Look I'm not even able to move from this bed, so technically I'm resting. I don't want to sleep at the moment but I don't have enough energy in me to move about so you have nothing to worry about.'

'Well let's hope you learn and rest when you are able to.'

'You'll be lucky.'

'Baby girl if you don't rest we will have to restrain you down.'

'Hmmm would you be that cruel?'

'It's that or a 24 hour guard at the door. Your choice.'

'Well if you follow through on either of them I'll rest.' She flashed a smile.

--------------------------------------------------

'Let's go get lunch.' Hotch said standing.

'Nothing for me I'm not hungry.'

'You need to eat P.'

'I will but at the moment I'm just really not hungry.'

'Okay, can you bring me something back, I've eaten but not hungry at the moment.'

'Of course we can. Rest Pen.' Emily and Reid said sarcastically in unison.

'Ha ha.'

'See you in a bit.'

Morgan watched them leave, all with concern on their faces. 'You sure you don't want anything to eat?'

'Positive.'

'So you going to get back to sleep?'

'Thought you would never ask.'

'I knew you were getting tired, what did the doctor say about dodging it?'

'I know but isn't it kind of rude to just fall asleep on them like that?'

'I think they understand baby girl.'

'Okay handsome.' He took her hand and kissed it while she fell asleep. 'We're going to tell them about us?'

'We will but just go to sleep and get better, okay?'

'You got it handsome.'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

She had slept throughout the day waking up in the early evening to see everyone still around.

'Feeling better after the sleep?'

'Hmmm, a bit.'

'You look better than you have baby girl.'

'Thanks.' She smiled at him.

'You want another drink?'

'Please.' He filled the cup up a bit more than usual and watched as she finished it all. 'Want anymore?'

'Yeah.'

'Is it normal to drink that much water?'

'Yeah it's the body's way of flushing out toxins from the drugs, anaesthetic and stuff.'

Finishing the drink up she looked at Reid. 'I knew you had been a bit too quiet genius. Nice to hear you at last. I was starting to worry.' She smiled to him.

They heard a knock at the door and Casey walked in with Sadie. 'Thought we would pop in and see how you are doing.'

'I'm doing better. I see you don't have Matt with you.'

'No I told him to stay away. Rob is looking after James I thought you could see him in a couple of days when you are feeling better, his in hyper mood so it's unpredictable.'

'Ahh I see; might not be good then.' She laughed knowing what her nephew could be like once in hyped up mode. 'Oh Casey and Sadie I'd like you to meet my friends. There's Emily, JJ, Reid, Hotch, Rossi and Derek who has stayed with me.'

'Nice to meet you all.'

'Oh you're the Derek Morgan my husband keeps going on about are you? I hope you two stay in contact, seems you are a lot alike.' Casey said smiling. 'It's nice to put a face to a name at last. Talking of my husband he should be up soon.'

'How come?'

'Oh you'll see Pen.'

'Well I had better get going, Matt will wonder where I am and James needs to get off hyper mode. See you later Pen and I hope to see all you guys again.' She leant down kissing Pen on the cheek before leaving.

'Right well I think Rob wants to see you and I'm going to go find my husband. Seeing you all in a bit.'

'They seem nice Pen.'

'They are its Rob, George and Matt that are the morons of the family.'

'Ahh we see.'

'You get used to, I had to.' She smiled. She managed to slide up the bed a bit to get more comfortable without grimacing in pain. 'Well at least I have some energy back.'

'Still not going to overdo it are you Penelope?' Rossi said fatherly.

'I'll try not to overdo it, promise. I'm kind of tied down anyway but the tube that is coming out of my chest so it's all covered.' They all laughed at the fact she was making a joke out of something so serious.

'Knock knock.' Came her brother's voice. 'How you feeling?'

'A lot better thanks. Rob I want you to meet my friends.' They noticed he got a little wary. She finished introducing them to him and he began to relax. They could see that Penelope didn't really want him there.

'Well I thought I would come in and see. Me and Anne have to fly back tonight because of our jobs and her pregnancy but we should really get together more, under better circumstances.' He kissed her goodbye and left.

'He doesn't think its right me doing all this for Joel.'

'Why not?'

'He is trying out some new religion, I don't ask many questions but it views blood transfusions and the like as sinful. I leave him to it.'

'Pen you want your surprise?' Came Casey's voice from the door again.

'Depends what it is.'

'You'll like it.' She stepped in followed by Joel who was holding Victoria in his arms. 'They wanted her to get out of the room for a change of scenery so we took the opportunity to bring her to you for a hug if you're up to it.'

'Am I!' She said smiling; Joel placed his daughter next to Penelope. 'Hey poppet.' She said brushing the blonde curls out of her niece's face.

'Pen Pen.' She said leaning in for a hug.

'Yeah poppet it's Auntie Penny.' She looked up. 'She looks amazing.'

'We know, we can't believe it either.' Joel said as he stood by the bed. 'We thought you wouldn't mind seeing her. We were told if she continues like this we can take her home in a couple of days.'

'Wow, she gets the easy end of the deal I see.' Penelope mused, looking at her niece. 'You feeling better Poppet?' She laughed as her niece nodded happily. 'I can't believe it, I really can't.'

'Pen you're our saving grace like I said and we won't forget how you saved our daughter.'

'It was nothing J.'

'Of course it was it was a major something.'

'I thought we had been over this when I got here the other day.'

'I know but just saying it doesn't express what you did for us. I mean I never expected our little girl to look like this the day after getting a new liver.'

'You expected her to look a bit more like me didn't you?' Penelope teased.

'Well yeah.'

'I knew it.' She smiled at him, never happier to see her niece look so healthy. 'I think you need to get back poppet before you tire Auntie Penny out.'

'Yeah I think so too. You going to give Penny a hug baby?' They watched as she hugged and kissed the little girl and they watched as Joel and Casey took their daughter out of the room. 'Make sure she rests, I know you'll have your hands full. I've had firsthand experience.' Joel said smiling at Penelope all the time.

'Don't even go there big brother.'

'Sorry I had to but rest yeah? I can't worry about you when you get transferred so I'm doing my bit now.'

'See you later Joel.' She looked back at everyone. 'What?'

'Nothing.' They mused at her.

'She's adorable baby girl.'

'Yeah she looks like her dad.' She winked at Derek. 'I can't believe how much better she looks.'

'And it's all down to you Pen.' JJ said appreciatively.

'Yeah without you, you never know.'

'I was glad to help and now I don't care about the pain, to see her like that beats everything.'

'You should be proud of yourself Garcia.'

'I am, I know that must sound selfish but really I am.' She smiled.

'There is nothing selfish about that.'

'No, you proved you aren't selfish yesterday by doing this.'

'I suppose so.' She said then looked at Derek. 'Are you going to still stay here handsome?'

'Yes. Don't worry I slept nearly as long as you last night.'

'That's impossible, mine was drug induced after all.'

'Okay it wasn't as long but it was nearly 10 hours and without a sore neck.'

'Okay I'll let you off.'

'Penelope if we think he needs a proper bed, we will alternate.'

'Yeah, when you are more mobile we can have a girls night.' Emily shot Hotch a look.

'Oh God that's ominous.'

'Always are boss man.'

'Right dinner anyone?'

'We can bring it back here can't we?'

'Yeah, I haven't touched the hospital stuff. It's a tad off putting.'

'I bet. What do you want?'

'Nothing heavy.'

'Okay we will see what we can do. What about you Derek?'

'Same. I'm not really hungry; just need something to tie me over.' The team all filed out, leaving just Penelope and Derek alone.

'I think we should tell them.'

'What about Hotch?'

'Penelope Garcia the man's so hooked on you he let it slip to me yesterday when he rang to tell me you had come down. Sorry had to come back and ask about drinks.'

'I'm fine with water.'

'Yeah me too.'

'I've spoken to the higher persons and they are fine as long as you keep it out of the office.'

'That's definitely do able.'

'Yeah it is. Thanks Hotch.'

'It was nothing, see you in a bit. Get some sleep Penelope, you look completely whacked.' And with that he was gone.

'How many more times are people going to tell me I look like crap?' She laughed.

'Want me to braid your hair?'

'Can you then?'

'I think you forget I have a little sister.'

'I do, come on then handsome do your worst.' 5 minutes he helped her lay down. 'I really do underestimate what you are capable of.'

'Like I do you too.'

'Well we have time to learn.'

'That we do. Now why don't you get some sleep?'

'Can I have a drink first?' He placed the straw to her lips. 'Thanks.'

'Stop thanking me! Or I'll have to spank you.'

'Not in my condition.'

'You won't be like it forever remember? Now sleep. I'm going to pop to the bathroom and get freshened up.' He kissed her on the lips and walked to the door on the far side of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

2 Days later

'Okay Ms Garcia I think we can take the chest drain out.' The doctor smiled, the day before the catheter had been removed and Derek had been helping Penelope move to the bathroom and back. 'Okay if you could just turn on your left side, and we will get started.' Penelope complied and now found herself facing Derek, he held her hand as they had been told it was going to be painful so he was there ready to help, the others had come but left to get breakfast, they wanted Penelope to have some privacy. 'Okay you're going to feel a pulling sensation on your side and shortness of breath but just try and breathe through it. I'd like for you to take a deep breath when I count to three. Okay?'

'Okay.' Derek looked at her and smiled, she found herself calming immediately.

'Okay, 1...2...3.' Penelope felt the pull, and found the shortness of breath, painful was an understatement for sure. Penelope's body instinctively flinched from the pain and tears fell from her eyes and then just like it came the pain was gone. 'All done. I'm going to numb your side and stitch the hole and then you're all done.'

'Okay.' She said breathing heavily from the after pains.

'You're doing good baby girl.' She smiled as he wiped the tears from her face, he watched her close her eyes as the needle was inserted to numb the area where the tube was.

After a couple of minutes the doctor asked, 'Can you feel me pushing on the area?'

'No.'

'Okay good, we'll finished up here and get you comfortable again and give you something to get you comfortable.'

'Thank you.'

5 minutes later the doctor let her go back on her back where she was most comfortable but she find that from being squashed on her side for a prolonged amount of time made laying flat slightly painful. The doctor went from the room and came back with some pain meds and inserted it into the IV.

'Right they may make you slightly tired, but we have decided to drop your dosage and we will see how you are with them, okay?' Garcia just nodded and the doctor left.

'You okay there P?'

'Yeah just pains.' She looked at him and saw the worry. 'Don't worry handsome.'

'I do worry and there isn't any stopping it.' She smiled at this.

'You know you can be better than some pain meds anytime.'

He laughed. 'Oh so you're using me now for pain relief?'

'Temporarily anyway.' She smiled teasingly at him. 'I really don't think I could have done this alone.'

'Well I would have found you and come to you anyway baby girl, even if it was to comfort you for only 3 days or 2 weeks.' He sat on the other chair so he was facing the door. 'So what you want to do?'

'Sleep.'

'Good answer.' He said laughing. 'Someone's finally discovered the word rest.'

'Only when drugs are involved handsome.'

He laughed again. 'Go on baby girl close those eyes.'

'Okay.' She fell asleep effortless, her hand in his again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day

'So how long has she been asleep now?'

'About 6 hours maybe coming up 7 hours.'

'Are you sure it's normal?'

'Perfectly, don't complain at least she's resting!' Derek replied.

'I told you early handsome only when drugs are involved.'

'Penelope Garcia how long have you been awake?'

'Long enough.'

'So how you feeling now?'

'My side's not playing up now which is good, I feel generally a lot better.'

'Well Pen are you up for a girlie night?'

'Oh yes. This man here needs a proper bed.' She looked at Derek. 'Don't you agree?'

'Okay okay okay I'll sleep in a proper bed but don't mind me if I'm back the first chance I get.'

'10 o'clock earliest.'

'9.'

'Half 9.'

'Deal.'

'Well that's that sorted.'

'You guys can have a boys night in!'

'Yeah let your hair down hey handsome.' She said smiling. He gave her _the_ look. 'Aw you know my vision that I love your bald head.' As she said it she noticed the questioning looks that passed through everyone's face except Hotch's, the tone of voice, her facial expressions must have been a give away.

'Are you two not telling us something?' JJ blurted out as though she thought it and said it at the same time. She looked at everyone with the same surprised expression as they had at what she had just spouted.

Penelope, Derek and Hotch all exchanged looks.

'I knew it!' JJ said jumping up. 'How did you keep it from us?'

'Well easily we just did.' Penelope responded innocently.

'When though?' Emily said coming out of her shell shocked state.

'Erm the day Hotch told me to get here. I was going to do it one day this week but getting here and seeing Pen I decided it was now and it was the best decision ever.'

Penelope blushed at this. 'Aw handsome.'

'Yes and Morgan is so hooked up on our Penelope Garcia that he let slip to me when he rang to tell me she had gone down for surgery.'

'You knew!'

'I did.'

'And you didn't let on!'

'Infamous poker face.' Penelope pointed out.

'Aw well its great you two finally came to your sense!'

'Yeah me and Emily were planning to lock you in a cupboard.'

'Oh really?'

'Now that would have been eventful.' Derek laughed

'Claustrophobic.' Reid muttered.

'It's a good thing we enjoy each other's company. Hey handsome?'

'Oh definitely baby girl.' Derek smiled at Penelope.

'Well that was easier to tell you lot than I expected it to be.'

'Why would it be difficult?'

'Many reasons. JJ's reactions is a lot more toned down than even I expected.'

'Shock Pen all shock. Absolute pure shock.' JJ said smiling like a Cheshire Cat. 'I'm waiting for reality to set in.'

Penelope and Derek laughed. 'You really wanted us together didn't you?

'Well...' Reid started. 'Let's see, for 5 years you Derek have called Pen baby girl and you Pen have called Derek hot stuff. In that same amount of time you have constantly batted banter between one another, you've held hands in public, you go to each other in you low points. You rely on one another.'

'When you were shot Pen Derek's reaction was more than that of a brotherly love or best friend love.'

'Need we go on?'

'Oh no I think you've made it crystal clear.'

'Yeah definitely.'

'Good so dinner anyone?' Rossi said standing.

'Yeah.' Everyone agreed.

'Let's leave the love birds alone for a bit.' Hotch said smiling, as Penelope and Derek gave him a grateful look.

'We'll bring something back for you.'

'Thanks.'

Only 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door. The people came in. Joel and Casey, Matt and Sadie and George and Leila.

'What are you lot doing here?'

'Well we are taking Victoria home.' Joel said smiling, which Penelope matched.

'Leila and I have to go back because of our jobs.'

'And me and Sadie have to get back for the new school term for James.' Matt said as he put his son down so he was standing.

'Aw okay, well I think I'm going back to Quantico in a couple of days.'

'Well until then, I'm going to be back seeing as we live in the area.' Joel said. 'Don't tell me to stay away because it's not going to happen little sister.'

She laughed. 'On one condition?'

'I have to bring Victoria?'

'Exactly.'

'Well she does owe you lots of thank you hugs.' Matt chucked in which surprised Penelope into silence.

'Right well George and I have a flight to catch in under 2 hours so we are going to have to love you and leave you I'm afraid.' This was followed by a round of hugs and goodbyes.

'Yeah and me and Matt had better hit the road if we want to be back before midnight.' Again hugs and goodbyes until Joel, Casey, Victoria, Penelope and Derek were left.

'Well I think you deserve a hug from your niece.'

'So do I.' Penelope said taking the little girl. 'You've been a very good little poppet haven't you?'

'Yeah.' The little girl said as she nodded and then looked a Penelope before putting her arms out and getting the hug she wanted. 'Pen Pen?'

'Yes my little poppet?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She said as she planted a kiss on the Victoria's head. 'Joel have you been teaching your child tricks?'

'Me never.' He said looking away.

'I knew it. I must admit it's a good trick.'

'Yeah I was impressed too.' Casey said smiling.

'Well I think someone deserves to go home to her own bed.' She said shifting curls.

'Pen I will be getting updates daily from Derek so I don't want to hear you're playing up again.'

'Me? Never.' She said laughing.

'And when everyone is better we are taking a break and coming to Quantico for once.'

'Aw really?'

'Really, we thought it would be a nice change.'

'It would. Right now get this little one home, safe and sound.'

'As you wish.'

'See you guys soon.'

'Bye Penny.'

When they were gone Penelope turned to Derek with a smile on her face, he had been smiling widely as she interacted with her niece. He then asked the question that he had wanted to ask for a couple of days. 'So baby girl what firsthand experience did your brother have?'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'Well you know that I went underground right?'

'Yeah.'

'Well I didn't go straight there after my parents died. I kind of started to go off the rails and Joel tried to help me and it worked it really did but a couple of weeks after that I was attacked and left for dead in an alley.' She saw Derek's face tense. 'I was mugged and stabbed severely. Joel took care of me but I refused to rest hence why he told you that you would have your hands full. I don't want to rest I just want to get on with my life as quick as possible.'

'And the attack sent you off the rails?'

'Completely, hence why I became a nuisance and got picked up by the F.B.I.'

'Were the people that did it caught?'

'Yeah all 3 of them.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'It's not something I just spurt out to people handsome. It was never brought up in conversation and it's a bit difficult to just drop into one.'

'P I wouldn't have cared if you had just blurted it out.'

'It's difficult.'

'You get nightmares still?'

'Yeah.' She looked down embarrassed. 'Kind of flash backs.'

He leant in and took her hand. 'It's nothing to be embarrassed about baby girl. I bet you never spoke about it did you?'

'I was never given the chance to. I mean yeah okay Joel asked but he didn't want to know everything, just the bits that suited him.'

'Bottling it up didn't help?' She shook her head. 'Well baby girl tell me.' She looked at him shocked. 'Come on, I want to help you and I know that when I got everything about Buford in the open with you I started having the nightmares less and less. I want to give you that release. So tell me.'

She squeezed his hand appreciatively and smiled. 'Are you sure?'

'Positive.'

'Okay...' She took a deep shaky breath, feeling nervous all of a sudden. 'I was walking home when some guy started to harass me, he wouldn't leave me alone. I kept ignoring him and carried on walking and then he was joined by two other men so I crossed the road and they followed and the next thing I know I was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley just off the road. I tried to scream but they put a knife to my neck. One of the men kept a hold of me by the neck.' She felt the tears building, but tears of relief at finally talking about it with someone she trusted. 'One of the men started to beat me until I was barely conscious and then I remember the one who was originally following me say that I shouldn't have ignored them. He then just took out a knife and stabbed me. Joel told me after that it was 9 times. After the man had had his go he told the one holding me to just let me go and he did. I just slumped to ground and they left me there.' She wiped more tears away and breathed out heavily. 'I don't know how long I lay there before someone found me. I couldn't move for obvious reasons and they took my phone so I couldn't ring for help.' She looked at Derek. 'When I finally woke up, Joel was there and told me I had been unconscious for nearly 5 days and within that time they had found 2 of 3 men.'

'P I am so sorry.'

'Don't be handsome.' She smiled at him. 'Thank you for being the first person to ever want to listen.' He got up and sat on the bed, he then took her into her embrace as she cried about it all. 'I was just never given the opportunity to talk about it freely but you've given me it.'

'I always want to be the person that does that for you baby girl. Never think you can't talk to me. You've always listened to me, made me talk about my darkest times, made me relive them for the last times, I want to repay you by having the ability to do that for you.'

'Handsome, you just did. You will never know how that little talk has helped me'

--------------------------------------------------------

'We come fully stocked!'

'You're not joking.' Penelope laughed as 4 bags were dropped on the beds.

'Just some stuff.' JJ shrugged.

'Some stuff?'

'Yes, you'll see.' JJ said flashing a smile.

'So what have you got?' Derek asked curiously.

'Erm films, ice cream, snacks and...' Emily looked at JJ. 'Nail Varnish.'

This made the men and Penelope laugh.

'You thought of everything.'

'Well your nails don't look right without colour.'

'They're right, you need some colour Garcia.'

'Well it's difficult to master that here.' She smiled. 'But hey one step at a time.'

'Now, Hotch take Derek Morgan and the guys and get out of here!'

'Come on we have our orders.'

'Okay.' Derek said standing, he leant in and kissed Penelope. 'See you tomorrow gorgeous.'

'No earlier that 9:30 handsome.' He laughed as he left the room reluctantly.

'So...' She looked at both JJ and Emily. 'What first?'

'Dirty Dancing?'

'Oh yes!' JJ nodded in agreement with Penelope.

'And ice cream?'

'We know it's been a while since you have had some so thought tonight was perfect.'

'You're just trying to make me stuff my face aren't you?'

'Eat as much as you can Pen we don't care.'

3 hours later they were on their 2nd movie, they had talked through the whole of the first one, doing their usual when they got together. They gossiped, talked about their latest problems, gave each other the release they needed. Emily was just finishing up Penelope's left hand when she looked up.

'So how does it feel?'

'How does what feel?'

'To be Derek Morgan's?'

'Hey I haven't had the full chance to give it a test run.'

Emily and JJ laughed. 'Okay but having him look after you?'

'I love it, he's so considerate and understanding.'

'Definitely love.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'We see how he watches you, how he talks to you.'

'He watches you while you sleep, he watches you while your awake.'

'You're making him out to be a stalker.'

'But his not, it's love.'

'Pen and Derek sitting in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first comes...'

'Okay JJ you've put your point across perfectly.' Penelope laughed.

'Here JJ you're turn to paint Miss Garcia's other hand.'

'I can paint it myself!'

'Don't care, we are looking after you.'

'Which you have done.'

'But our mission isn't finished so relax and lap it up.'

'Yes Miss Independent.'

'I don't need this type of treatment.'

'You do!'

'Say's who?'

'Everyone.' Penelope smiled. 'We think you deserve some looking after.'

'Well you've done that.'

'Good, now what do you want to do?'

'What's the time?'

'11:30.'

'Hmmm, well sleep.'

'Okay, let your nails dry and we will pack up everything.'

'Where are you going to sleep?'

'Alternating on the couch.'

'Are you sure? I mean I don't mind you going back to the hotel.'

'No chance Pen.'

'Why not?'

'We are under strict orders to keep you company, asleep or not.'

'By?'

'Who do you think?'

'Derek?' A nod. 'And Hotch?' Another nod. 'Should've guessed. Can we do our usual?'

'Of course.' Emily and JJ finished getting rid of the rubbish and put the movies on the side neatly. Emily put the pillows and sheets out for her and JJ while JJ turned the lights completely off. 'So what we going to talk about?'

'Everything.' Penelope said as she lay down completely, feeling JJ taking a seat next to the bed and putting her legs up on the bed. 'Comfortable?'

'Extremely.'

'So...' Emily said from the other side of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the hospital the next morning, all men had gathered a mini feast for them to indulge in; they planned to surprise the girls. They couldn't hold Derek back at the hotel anymore; he was getting fidgety and eager to reach the door. They walked in as a pack and straight to the elevator. Getting to the correct floor Derek's speed picked up. The other three men couldn't help but laugh.

'Don't mock.'

'It's been one night Morgan.'

'So?'

Reaching the door they saw that all three women were still asleep. Emily curled up in the chair by the bed, JJ facing towards the back of the couch and Penelope asleep on her back on the bed. They couldn't help but smile to see the hand that slowly reached up to Penelope's face, to rub her eyes, had all nails painted the infamous red colour that they loved on her. She breathed in deeply before opening her eyes; she just stared around as she pushed her other hand to the stomach and then sat up slightly. She looked to the door and smiled a little groggily.

'Morning guys.'

'Morning baby girl.' Derek said walking in and kissing her. 'How you feeling?'

'Hmm, I don't really know yet. I need chance to fully wake up.' She looked at the time. 'Hmm someone was eager.'

'Unbelievably Garcia.'

'Exactly on the dot handsome.' She smiled again. 'So shall we wake them up, I'm convinced Emily's going to have a sore neck.'

'Has she slept there all night?'

'Nope.'

'How can you be sure?'

'Well they said they were alternating throughout the night. JJ fell asleep there last night.'

'Ahh I see.' Commented Hotch.

'I tried to get them to go back to the hotel but two certain beings told them not to leave me.' She laughed when both Hotch and Morgan started to look around. 'Do not play the innocence on me.'

'Okay, well we don't want you to be alone.'

'Thanks.' She smiled. 'Now what's the plan for today?'

'Nothing strenuous.'

'Or tiring.'

'Or lonely.'

'Something chilling.'

'Okay good... Those two brought enough food to feed an army last night I hope you know.' She leant over as the men laughed. 'Hey wake up Emily, you're dribbling.' The men all laughed again.

'Huh.' Emily shot up awake wiping her face frantically.

'Honey I was joking.'

'Got me up though. Morning guys.' Emily said laughing whilst rubbing her neck. 'God I have neck ache.'

'I told you to go back to the hotel.'

'Well we weren't leaving so shh, so whose getting JJ up?'

'I'm awake.' JJ said turning over on the couch. She sat up, the sheet still wrapped tightly around her. 'I have a stomach ache.'

'Well you shouldn't have eaten my share of the ice cream then.'

'Pen, you weren't feeling good, it was a shame to waste it.'

'You weren't feeling well?'

'No, perfectly normal hot stuff. Emily got a nurse to check me over.'

'Okay good.'

'Something to do with part of my organ being removed or something, I never quite understood.' She quipped giving a devilish smile that made him relax, whilst making everyone in the room laugh.

'So what did you 3 actually get up to?'

'Well, we talked...'

'Gossiped Emily gossiped.' Penelope corrected. The men knew not to ask what they gossiped about, that was between the three of them.

'Reinforced why Pen deserves looking after. Did our usual.'

'Your usual?'

'We lie around in the dark and just talk until we fall asleep.'

'What time did you fall asleep?'

'Erm 1ish maybe.'

'1! You're supposed to be helping Penelope rest.'

'Hey I wasn't moving around, I was tucked up in bed, JJ had her feet perched on the bed, Emily on the couch and we just talked about everything and anything, nothing strenuous or tiring to that.'

'Actually I think Pen fell asleep way before that so don't worry.'

'Yeah I think I did too.' She said smiling more as she sat fully up. 'So what's in the bags?'

'Breakfast.'

'I think JJ's going to be sick if she sees more food.'

'Yeah I second that.'

'Well it might be a reality if I eat anything heavy.'

'We'll then don't.' Penelope laughed as JJ poked her tongue out.

'Come on guys share...' Emily whined. 'I'm starving!'

'After what you ate last night!'

'What?'

'You ate anything that was open.'

'Just because you didn't.'

'Doesn't matter. Emily Prentiss you were the human equivalent of a Hoover!'

'Pen that's so not true.'

'Em I'm with Pen on this one.'

All the men laughed. 'Seems we missed a lot last night.'

'Not really, just another normal night in for us.'

'So what did the men of the B.A.U get up to?'

'Had some beers, take away, games of poker.'

'Poker, maybe we should compete.'

'You play?'

'We have done before.'

'I fail at it every time but Emily and Penelope have great poker faces.'

'I never knew you played poker.'

'Why not?'

'I don't know.'

'Yeah I would never have you 3 down as poker players.'

'Like I said I'm not very good.' JJ chucked in.

'It's just a bit of fun occasionally.'

'Maybe we should set up a team poker night.' Emily pointed out observantly.

'As long as it is neat poker.'

'Neat poker?' Reid questioned.

'Think about it my genius.' Penelope reassured with a smile.

Seeing that he wasn't getting it at all, Morgan stepped in. 'Reid, including chips and nothing else.'

'No strip poker basically.' Emily stated moving her head to ease her neck ache. 'Morgan how the hell did you sleep in this without getting a neck ache?'

'The things you do for love.' JJ added sarcastically, which made Emily burst out laughing.

'Oh God please don't start this again.'

'Start what exactly?' Hotch asked as every man was slightly confused.

'The K.I.S.S.I.N.G song.'

'JJ sang it to me last night handsome.'

'Oh did she now?' Derek laughed.

'How about I ask you the question that Pen answered that she loved?'

Penelope shook her head laughing.

'Go on.' Derek said not apprehensive at all.

'How does it feel?'

'How does what feel?' He gave a pointed look at Emily and JJ laughing.

'That was Pen's answer but no. To be Penelope Garcia's?'

'I love it too. It's natural, amazing and surprising every day.'

'Aw. That's so sweet. You've made Pen blush.'

'Ah sorry baby girl.'

'No it's fine really.' She laughed slightly whilst looking at him, still wishing she had the words to say the right thing without sounding like a complete div.

Saved by the knock was her next thought as the doctor entered. 'Morning Ms Garcia. Just here for a check up.'

'Food can wait guys, everyone up and out.' Hotch said herding the team, except Derek, out of the door. Hotch closed the door behind them.

'Okay, well I would like to check the incision area, and where the chest drain was. One of the night nurses said you were feeling a little ill last night?'

'Yeah only slightly. I don't know how to describe it.'

'Well let's take a look and see if we can pin point the problem.'

A couple of minutes later the incision was out in the open again. 'Okay well it appears you have an infection which isn't uncommon but it will delay your recovery for a bit. Let's get it redressed and I'll get you started on strong antibiotics so we can get rid of the infection. I will warn that they will make you extremely tired so the more you sleep the faster they will work and eliminate that infection.'

'Okay, so is that the reason why I felt ill?'

'Very possibly.' The doctor replied as she put the new bandage down on the wound. 'Right now let's check your side and then you're all done.' Penelope shifted so her side was more accessible. She felt the bandage get lifted up. 'Okay well this seems fine, I think we can remove the stitches tomorrow but the antibiotics will help kill anything that may be there, just to be safe.' Then she wrote in the chart and then quickly left.

'Life's never easy is it?'

'No it's not baby girl.' Derek said taking the hand he held and kissing it. 'I can't wait to get you home, so I can look after you without disruptions.'

'Hmm sounds like a plan handsome.'

'Everything okay?' Hotch said at the doorway. 'We saw the door open so I took the opportunity to pop in quickly.'

'Pen's got an infection, so she's just gone to get some antibiotics.'

'Oh okay.' Hotch said a little worried.

'No need to worry boss man, I'll be fine.'

'I know you will.' He stepped away as the doctor came in.

'Okay so you have 6 courses of this over the next three day.' She said as she pushed the contents of a needle into Penelope's IV. 'You will become drowsy and you appetite level will decrease but it will all pass. I just need to check your temperature to make sure you are not running a fever and if all is well I will make arrangements for you to be moved to Potomac Hospital tomorrow afternoon.' Seeing the smile on Penelope's face she set to work. 'Okay so you have a slight fever but not alarmingly high, we will keep an eye on it and I'll make the preparations for a transfer, but if it goes higher than this then we will have to delay for a couple of days.' She finished writing on the chart, smiled and left.

'Well there's some good news for us lot hey baby girl?'

'One step closer to home.' Penelope replied happily.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'So how does it feel to be back in Quantico?'

'Groggy.' She said as she took a drink. 'It would have been more exciting had I not be so drugged that I was asleep.'

Hotch smirked. 'Well you're almost back home.'

'Hmm home. That's something I'm missing right now.'

'Well another what 4 days and you can have it?'

'Uh no boss man.' She watched her boss' face look incredibly confused. 'I'm being made to stay at Derek's.'

'Ah well see that's sensible.'

'And pointless.'

'Okay well I'd like to see you make it up your stairs in a day Garcia.'

She laughed but had to stop as she winced at the pains. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah I'm a little tender from the infection.'

'Sure?'

'Yeah, so when are the others getting here?'

'Well Rossi and Reid have gone to make sure Morgan get's refreshed and get some sleep in a bed. Emily and JJ are getting you some clean stuff and I made them go and get some sleep. So it's just you and me for a bit Garcia.'

'Ah see you make good decisions.' She smiled. 'I was wondering how much longer Derek was going to make it without proper sleep in his system.'

'Well we knew you were beginning to worry so I made them all go.'

'And you?'

'I'm fine, more sleep in me than ever having you back in Quantico.' He watched her blush. 'Penelope, don't ever doubt where you stand in our lives, you are an extremely important person to us.'

'I highly doubt that.'

'No seriously you are. If anything happened to lose you we would never be the same.'

'I do doubt that Hotch, sorry but I'm just a person nothing special to me.'

Hotch laughed at her ignorance. 'You seriously think that?' She nodded. 'You want me to tell you what you are to us, to each one of us?' She said nothing because she knew her boss was going to say it regardless of whether or not she wanted to hear it. 'You Penelope Garcia, to us all are a part of our family. That family consists of me, you, Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Emily and Reid. Understand?' She nodded again. 'To me you are the person that supports the team, are there for us regardless of whether or not your day has been calm or complete chaos. You are the one we all know we can turn to in our times of need. You give us the right response not the one we run and hide from. To Emily and JJ you are not only their best friend but you are also their sister, you lot would stop at nothing to keep each other happy or to help one another. To Reid you are the sister he never had; he relies on you to love him whether or not he is spouting out useless facts or words of wisdom. To Rossi you are the girl that shocked him on first encounters, the girl that greeted him differently, the one that makes me smile relentless. And finally to Morgan you have been something more to him that friends, than best friends since he got your name wrong. You are his rock, his confidante, his shelter, his protection and now what makes me happiest you are now his.' She was speechless at her boss' words; it was all the truth, Hotch was never a man of lies. 'Now do you understand that you are more to us than just a person in our lives?'

'I think so.' She smiled. 'Thank you.'

'Thanks for nothing Garcia; it was the truth that needed to be said. Now what do you want to do?'

'I really don't mind. Something to get these days to go faster.'

Hotch laughed as he contemplated what they could do. 'Poker?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day**

'Hey baby girl, how you feeling?' Derek said sitting forward in the chair as she woke up.

'Mm a lot better, I think the antibiotics are finally working.'

'Well that's good then.'

'2 more days.' She said with a smile.

'Yeah I'll have you all to myself.' Derek said laughing sexily which made Penelope laugh.

'Morning Ms Garcia, just here to check up on some things.' Said the nurse as she grabbed Penelope's chart from the bottom of the bed. 'Okay, so are you as tender on the incision area as yesterday?'

'No, not at all.'

'Well that's good. I just need to get some things and we will change and check it and you get your final dose of antibiotics and I'll check you temperature and make sure everything is back to normal.' She smiled and left, coming back in record time. She checked the usual that Penelope was used to, her breathing, her blood pressure and then her temperature. 'Well you no longer have a fever, its back to normal which is good news.' She then injected the antibiotic before getting started on changing bandages. 'Well the infection is definitely nearly all gone, we'll get this cleaned up and covered. Tomorrow we won't change the bandage to it, we will leave it until you leave in 2 days.' 10 minutes later Derek and Penelope were finally left alone.

'Goddess just sleep please.'

'I'm fed up of this bed.' She mused as she tried to get comfortable, she had hardly left the bed since being admitted, purely because she hardly had the energy to do so or the pains at time were too much for too many movements. She turned so she was facing him. He took her hand and looked her dead in the eyes. 'Thank you.'

'For what P?'

'For staying here with me.'

'I couldn't leave you. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Good now close those eyes and sleep.' He kissed the hand he held and put it down on the bed never letting go. He sat and watched her sleep, never feeling happier being in a relationship with a woman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 Days Later**

'So Ms Penelope Garcia, are you ready to go to Derek's Humble Abode?' Emily said as she helped pack away the last of Penelope's things.

'Ha it's Penelope's and Derek's Humble Abode for the current time.' Derek chucked in.

'Oh is that right handsome?'

'It is indeed.'

'Hmm I like the sound of it.'

'Will it become permanent?' Hotch chucked in, shocking everything but evoking a smile on both Penelope's and Derek's faces.

Derek looked at Penelope. 'We will see.' She smiled and nodded that he had given a good warranted response after being put on the spot like that.

'Now get me out of here!' Penelope said.

'Okay okay okay.'

'I know before you say it wheelchair.'

Rossi and Hotch high fived. 'She's learning!'

10 minutes they were at the doors and Derek helped her stand.

'JJ take the keys, I'll take the wheelchair back.' Hotch said passing the keys over. When he got back he found Penelope in the back with Derek, Rossi in the front and Emily, JJ and Reid all in the second SUV. 'Ready?'

'Waiting on you.' Penelope says happily.

Pulling up outside Derek's house, everyone looks happy. More from Derek and Penelope but all are glad she is home and proud of her.

'So plans for tonight?'

'Well, I think you all have family to see.' Penelope looks at them all as they give her a very questioning look. 'Okay guys; as much as I love each and every one of you and you love me, you have hardly left my side, therefore I would like you see your families. Please.'

'What about Morgan?'

'Well, his is inside.'

'What?' Morgan said looking at her shocked.

'You heard, your mom is inside waiting on us, me and Hotch arranged it when you lot were sleeping getting refreshed what not. So put me to bed or whatever, I know I'm not allowed to be left on my own.' Again the questioning looks. 'I made Hotch let me read the list of things I can and cannot do and I'm pretty limited. So I will put myself away and let Derek here have some alone time with his mother. The rest of you have family waiting. I will be here when you get back. That's a promise.'

'Aw Pen you're the best.'

'Yeah don't doubt that.' Everyone hugged her and thanked her.

'Okay well at least let us get you in and settled.'

'Okay.'

'Come on then baby girl.' Derek said taking her hand. He put an arm around her back, being extra careful. 'Thank you.'

'Any day hot stuff. You deserve a treat.'

'And so do you.' Before she could speak he finished. 'For what you did for you niece, that deserves lots of treats.'

She smiled as he unlocked the door, his place smelt like she remembered, of him. Her favourite scent in the world and she was going to be living in it for god knows how long. She walked in and heard a tap running.

'Handsome, kitchen. She thinks we were on a case.' He looked at her. 'I didn't want to worry her, I didn't know you hadn't called her, you should've I wouldn't have minded.'

'You were the one thing on my mind P.' He said as he kissed her on the lip. He then lead Penelope to the couch and walked into the kitchen. 'Hey mom.'

'Derek.' Said Fran as she spun around. She walked into him and took his hug. 'How was the case?'

'It wasn't a case mom Penelope lied to you.'

'Thanks for ratting me out.' Penelope called from the couch.

Derek lead his mom out into the living room where the team were rallying around to make Penelope comfortable.

'Guys, seriously. STOP!'

'We want you comfortable.'

'And I am. Stop worrying about me.'

'What's happened?' Fran looked confused.

Derek looked at Penelope who nodded that she should know. 'We weren't on a case; we were in Virginia Beach in a hospital until 2 days ago because Penelope here had a family emergency.'

She saw the confusion melt but not completely go. 'I gave a part of my liver to my niece who was ill.' She shrugged. 'Derek came to my rescue and then so did the others.'

'Oh Penelope, why didn't you say?'

'Because I didn't want to cause a worry.'

'This has caused a worry.' Fran loved Penelope, only having met her twice she thought it was too little, she wanted to spend and see more of Penelope, she knew her son loved her and she loved her son but all in all she wanted to know more about Penelope. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' She smiled. 'Promise.'

'Is she really?' She looked at the team.

'She's getting there, this is the most mobile she has been in the last ten days and she seems to be doing good.'

'That's because I am. See you don't need to worry about me. Now you all have families waiting at your houses, so go! Penelope's orders.'

They all laughed and hugged her good bye. She then started to stand when Derek stepped in.

'Where are you going?'

'To bed. I'm knackered.'

'Okay, want my help?'

'Might be wise, it still hurts to put my arm about my head.'

'No problem baby girl.' He looked at his mom. 'I'll be back.'

'I'll be here. See you in a bit Penelope.'

'You certainly will.' She smiled, she loved seeing Fran, she was treated like her daughter by Fran and she loved it, she felt so comfortable around her.

10 minutes later Derek resurfaced from the room and sat in the armchair facing his mom.

'I didn't know she had planned this.'

'Did you not, she told me you knew.'

He laughed. 'She's amazing.'

'I can tell. Is she really okay?'

'Yeah, she's in a bit of pain, she's been battling an infection for the last 5 days or so, and that's worn her out a bit. Plus today's been the most she's been about since she was admitted.' He looked down and smiled as he looked up into his mom's eyes. 'We're together.'

'Oh finally! That's amazing news Derek, when did this all happen?'

He knew his mom what details, she had been trying to get him to realise his emotions and feelings for Penelope for too long. 'I was going to take her out and tell her but before I could she was off to her brother in Virginia Beach. I was worried and Hotch got a phone call later that day, we only heard his end of it but it was stuff about longer time off and healing. I was told to get to the hospital and ask for Pen. When I got there she was in a hospital bed. And she told me everything.'

'I bet she was grateful for you being there?'

'She said she was scared and that she had walked herself into it lovely but she wasn't going to stop or walk away. I admired that strength.' He looked at his hands. 'I really love her mom.'

'I know you do Derek. We all know.'

'When she went down I rang Hotch, I was so scared and worried I let it slip that I love her. He sorted everything out with work for us so we can be together.' He smiled again. 'Then she came out and there was so much to take in.'

'A little bit emotional?'

'Too much. She was hardly awake for first couple of days after, she couldn't move much but always found ways to make us smile, although we were all worried about her she was the one worried for us. How can that be?'

'Derek you only get one person like that in your life, some people don't get that at all.'

'I'm not letting mine go for nothing.'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'I'm going to go and get her up, she needs to eat.' Derek said as he left his mom on the couch with Clooney. He walked in and found her looking extremely comfortable for once, he felt evil that he was about to ruin it, but then he realised her head turning towards him, her eyes wide open.

'Hey handsome.' Penelope beamed.

'Baby girl how long have you been awake?'

'Hmm, an hour or so.'

'Why didn't you come out?'

'I thought you might like some space, and some alone time with your mother.'

'Space? You need to realise we share a space now baby girl.' He sat on the bed and watched her smile even more. 'I've finally got what I wanted and I'm not letting it go. Don't even think that you being here is making my life difficult or anything like that you hear?'

'Yeah.'

'Because my life would be difficult if I couldn't help you... Now are you hungry?'

Too hungry.'

'Okay what do you want?'

'Nothing heavy I still don't have much of an appetite but I can definitely do with something to eat.'

'Okay so something light, let's get you out on the couch then, hot water bottle and a cup of tea?'

'Sounds good handsome.' She sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. 'You really know how to look after a girl and because of that I'm grateful for everything. Not many men would do what you did the last 10 days.'

'I'm not most men, I'm Derek Morgan and my baby girl was hurt and I needed to prove some things.'

She blushed slightly. 'Oh that you did.'

Making their way out into the living room they found Fran with a cup of tea ready and a smile. 'How you feeling?'

'I'm feeling great thanks.'

'Good now sit and drink.'

'You didn't have to make me tea.'

'I know I didn't but I chose to.'

'Ah see now I know why Derek is like he is.' Penelope smiled. She sat down accepting the tea and then trying to find a position that didn't hurt her too much.

'Comfortable?'

'Very thanks.'

'So Penelope how does it feel to be home? Well nearly home.' Fran asked as she settled into the armchair.

'Amazingly good and I'm really glad you made it Fran.'

'I'm glad I could too. Thank you.'

'It's okay your son has been a star for me. His done things I would never have dreamt of asking him. I'm grateful I had him with me. His been my rock once again. Therefore, he deserved a treat, a little break.'

'Talking about me are you?' Derek said as he entered the room from the kitchen. 'Here you go baby girl.' He said as he passed the hot water bottle.

'Thanks... and yeah we were handsome.' She said as she relaxed to the bottle's heat on her sore wound.

'All good I hope.'

'How could I bad mouth you after everything hey?' She gave him the smile that made him smile inwardly. She had no idea what her smile did to him.

'Easy you just could.'

'No way.'

Fran laughed at the way the pair spoke to one another. 'So is your niece okay?'

'My niece is perfectly healthy. She was out of bed the day after which was a shock to see at my door and she went home 3 days later.'

'Wow you obviously helped majorly.'

'Yeah she did, an amazing amount... But you brother was right P, your niece did look better than you did.' He shot her a cheecky grin.

'Hey don't beat me down I'm no spring chicken like she is, and she didn't have half of the tubes and equipment as me.'

'I know but he was right.' Derek said with a smirk.

'Yeah I guessed that much from how I was feeling.'

'How come she wasn't as poorly after as you were?' Fran asked intrigued.

'I don't really know, I'm guessing she didn't have the chest drain like I did.'

'And as Pen said, the donor is always worse than the receiver.'

'We managed to verify that little so called myth perfectly.' Penelope laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**1 Week later**

'Thanks for my surprise P.'

'Any day handsome. Just a little token of my gratitude.'

'You need to stop thanking me. I'd do it all again in a heart beat.'

'Oh is that so?'

'Yes, how about now that I have you all to myself, we have some alone time?'

'I'd like that a lot.' Penelope smiled. It had been a long week; everyone was constantly round Derek's, constantly worried about her and her recovery. All hoping it was a speedy one and so far it was, all stitches had been removed, which meant that she had no chance of pulling the wound apart, they were all happy that she was doing her usual and being Penelope Garcia. Always wanting life to flatten out and be normal as before. Eager for her normalcy to slot back together.

'So take away, films, cuddle?'

'Hmm sounds like a plan.'

'Well girlfriend of mine we have the place to ourselves, well plus Clooney so why don't we have some fun?'

'On one condition?'

'Yeah and what would that be?'

'You sleep in your bed with me.'

'Our bed you mean.' He said as he stood and smiled before grabbing the phone and dialling for their takeaway.


End file.
